


Donuts, Bowling and a Chocolate Cake - A Ressler Birthday Surprise

by sarabeth1



Series: Ressler Prompts [4]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Friendship, Keenler - Freeform, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabeth1/pseuds/sarabeth1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been successful for most of his adult life of keeping this one day a secret from everyone around him. He in fact often prided himself on it. ***PART 4 OF THE RESSLER PROMPT SERIES - ONE SHOT**** It's Ressler's birthday and he's worked hard to keep a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donuts, Bowling and a Chocolate Cake - A Ressler Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Ressler Prompt # 4 – Ressler's Birthday. Angst or fluff.
> 
> Enjoy and please let us know how we are doing on these prompts. We are really enjoying working on them and hope you all enjoy reading them. Reviews are always greatly appreciated :)

Donuts, Bowling and a Chocolate Cake - A Ressler Birthday Surprise

 

He had been successful for most of his adult life of keeping this one day a secret from everyone around him. He in fact often prided himself on it. There were a few people he let in on it. They were the chosen few. The ones he felt were deserving of his time and deserving to spend this day with him. A day that as a child he looked forward to all year but after his father died it was a day he wanted to forget existed. Those who truly knew him, like his now deceased fiancé Audrey, knew that he didn't like a big deal made out of it.

Donald Ressler knew his partner Elizabeth Keen had been snooping around. And if she really wanted could probably find a way in to his personnel file to find out his birthday. She was more determined now more than ever, since he brought her dinner to her in their office on her birthday. He wished she would give it up. And, as this day drew closer he prayed she had let it go. It reminded him of an episode of Parks and Recreation where the blonde lady was freaking the dude with the 'stache out by making him think she had some elaborate birthday party planned for him. For the past week, Ressler had been looking over his shoulder waiting for a big "SURPRISE".

"Any plans for the weekend?" Liz asked as they entered the elevator that night.

"No. Just going to take advantage of the fact that we aren't off chasing a Blacklister for once," he laughed.

"I have a nice relaxing spa day planned tomorrow."

Ressler raised his eyebrows and Liz slapped his arm.

"Red insisted I needed some relaxation." She repositioned her purse on her shoulder once the doors opened. "Well, I'll see you on Monday. Have a good one!"

"You too," he called as they went separate ways.

Well that was a good sign for sure. Ressler was confident his weekend would go by quietly as he planned. No big fuss being made. Maybe a card or two in the mail tonight when he got home but that would be fine. He made a few stops for beer and food before heading home then was ready to settle in for a relaxing weekend. One that did not include birthday cakes, presents or reminders of what he lost.

IIIIIIII

He had just finished his shower when there was a pounding on the door. It was still early in the morning and he couldn't imagine who would be there. He threw his jeans and a t-shirt on quickly and walked to the door. Ressler shook his head when he found Liz on the other end. She looked annoyed however.

"Keen," he said as he opened.

"Spa day. He called it a spa day," she mumbled as she let herself in. Two coffee cups in a drink carrier in one hand and a bakery bag in another. "Don't even ask me to explain to you what he calls a spa. I feel dirty just walking in there."

"Why don't you come in," he said more to himself than anything.

"He ruins everything, Ress. We get a weekend off and I think I'm going to get this nice relaxing day and no. Not happening." Liz dropped down at his table. She grabbed the coffees and slid one across from her seat and placed the other in front of her. She then dug in to the bag and produced two maple donuts and set them on a napkin and placed them across from her. Then she produced two chocolate donuts and took a bite out of one. "Eat," she said as she chewed.

"Thanks." Ressler tried to hide the smile and keep up the annoyed charade. She completely brought him his favorite donut and coffee from his favorite donut shop. As he took a bite the thought came to him that perhaps she found out and this was part of whatever her plan was.

"I'm sorry I just barged in like this," she said between sips of coffee.

"You brought food. It's forgiven." Ressler smirked as her phone rang and she showed it was Reddington. "Uh oh. Daddy's mad."

"Oh, gross, Ress. Don't ever call him that again. Ok?" She hissed as she answered. "Yeah, you call that a spa? No, I will not come back. Don't try to be helpful. I'll find my own way to de-stress, ok? No thanks to you. Good bye, Red," she said softer this time and hung up.

He tried not to laugh. Sometimes Reddington really did treat her like a daughter. It was an odd relationship they had and it was one he never wanted to really figure out. It was too complicated. They ate in silence for a few minutes until Liz finally began tapping her fingers on the table.

"What do you do to de-stress?" she asked.

"Seriously?"

"I asked, didn't I?"

"I go to the gun range," Ressler answered.

"You do that for fun," Liz laughed.

"And I can't do that for both?"

"Ok." Liz stood up and grabbed the paper bag. She tossed it away then turned back to Ressler. "Let's go."

"Excuse me?" This was his peaceful weekend and she was not going to ruin that.

"Look, Red ruined my plans for today and as my partner you have an obligation to correct this. So, get your shoes on. And let's go." She marched to the door and stood there with her arms crossed waiting.

She was not taking no for an answer and to be honest some time at the range wasn't a bad way to spend a few hours. He went to his room and grabbed a sweater and threw his shoes on before getting his range items then held the door open for Liz. He drove them to his favorite range and was surprised she didn't really bother him for the most part. He stole a few glances over at her and after two hours they called it quits.

"Where are you calling home these days, Keen," Ressler asked as they were getting in to his car.

"You know what I haven't done in a few years?" Liz blurted out. "Bowling." She turned to him once they were both in the car. "Want to go bowling?"

"I have two off duty hand guns in my car, Liz. I'm not leaving them in here while we waste time bowling." Ressler was really starting to get suspicious now.

"So, take them back to your apartment." Liz was now looking at her phone. "I found a bowling alley not far from your place." She looked back up at him. "I haven't had time outside of this job and Red's crap to do anything that remotely resembles a personal life. Please, Ress."

Why did she have to give him those puppy dog eyes? It was his birthday after all. He should be doing what he wanted to. Not what she wanted. Then again, she didn't know that. Well, maybe she did but Liz couldn't be that good of an actress to hide the fact that she knew. No, it was just coincidence. There was no way she knew he used to spend his birthday weekends with his dad bowling. No one knew that. Not even Audrey. Maybe it would do him good to face his demons. To face the past.

"Wow, Ress, that's some form you got there," Liz called as he just bowled a strike.

"Agent Keen, I hope you are talking about my game," he laughed.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know," she giggled as she stood up to take her turn.

Did they just flirt? No. They were partners. Friends. Flirting went beyond that. Crossed a line that they could not cross. She was commenting on his game. He was surprisingly having an excellent time. They ate nachos and hot dogs and played two games before deciding to call it quits. Ressler really couldn't believe how much fun he had. The last time he attempted to play the memories of his dad overwhelmed him and he swore he'd never come back. Now, he was making plans with Liz to perhaps come back on their next Saturday off and maybe invite Samar and Aram.

"I had a lot of fun, Ress, thanks."

"I did too, surprisingly." He looked over at her as he drove down the street. When they reached her new apartment he parked his SUV. "Well, I guess I'll see you Monday then," he said quietly not quite ready to be alone on his birthday now that he realized he enjoyed the company.

"You want to come in? I have a dog who may try to lick you to death but other than that it's a lot better than all those motels I used to stay at. You were the one telling me I needed to settle down. Thought you might like the grand tour," she said opening her car door.

"Sure, why not."

He slipped out of his seat and locked the doors behind them. As they neared the front door he could her the yap of a dog. The last time he was in her home, her destroyed home, her dog was gone. She had taken him to a friend's house. So, Ressler could only hope she didn't have a yappy little Chihuahua or something. Small dogs were ok, but those tiny rat dog freaked him out. When she opened the door a blur of fur came at them and an ok sized mutt jumped up his leg and greeted him.

"Hudson, get down," Liz scolded as she pulled the dog down and made her way further in to the apartment. "Happy birthday, partner," she said softly as she revealed a small bakery box and card.

"Liz…," Ressler began as he was about to lay in to her for finding out his birthday and doing whatever the hell it was she did today but then he saw it. The label on the cake box. It was from a bakery back in Detroit. From the bakery his mother got his cake from every year. And the more that he thought about it, that donut this morning tasted oddly nostalgic. Sure, it was maple just like the one from his favorite DC donut shop but there was something to it.

"Red helped. A lot," she admitted. "I know you didn't want anyone to know or have a fuss made so this is me trying not to make a fuss. Though I really want to." She walked in the kitchen and brought back a donut box. "He got you an extra dozen. I'm not sure if he's trying to turn you diabetic or what," Liz laughed.

"How?"

"I asked Red if he knew when it was seeing as he's Red."

"And how did he know all of this?"

Liz walked pulled a perfectly wrapped object off her table. It looked like a book. "Please don't be angry at him. You know Red. He got his hands on this some time back and held on to it. Maybe waiting for a time like this? I don't think it was ever to use against you."

With shaky hands, Ressler opened the package. It was a leather bound journal. His father's journal. He walked away from Liz and took a seat alone on her couch. Inside was a letter handwritten by Reddington. He wanted to rip it up. Anger coursed through him at the idea of the criminal having a key part of his father and keeping it from him. But, instead he read it.

"Donald, I know you are going to be furious at me. You have every right. This should have been yours from the moment it came in to my possession. I found it your first year chasing me. I had done my research in to this man who was tracking me with such vigor and zeal and came across this beautiful woman who had been left weak and dying from cancer. She spoke of her son and how it killed her to leave him alone in this world. She spoke of a journal she wished him to have but it was lost during a move and she didn't have the strength to look for it. I sent my men to look for it. If only for my own curiosity. I learned she died a few weeks after we met. Your mother loved you very much Donald. It was her life and choice to end it the way she did. As for this journal, it tells the story of a loving family. It tells the story of you and of the doors you slammed shut all those years ago. Open them, Donald. And live again."

He folded the letter back up and began to flip through the pages. His dad didn't write about his days at work like Ressler always thought he did when he saw him with the journal. He wrote about the things he did with his son and wife. They were memories for his son, for Ressler, to have and to keep. Memories of his birthday breakfasts, consisting of maple donuts and coffee, well milk for Ressler. And Saturday afternoons at the gun range and birthday bowling games. And his favorite chocolate cake. Liz had given Ressler his perfect birthday thanks to Reddington and this journal. There was more to read. But, he would save that for later.

"Thank you," Ressler managed to say.

"You aren't angry?" Liz questioned as she appeared from the kitchen.

"At you? No." He shook his head. "Reddington… we may have a few words."

"He really wanted you to have a nice day," she tried in defense of Red.

"Liz, he kept my father's journal from me. He met my mother while she was on her death bed. And he's never told me. I'm supposed to be ok with that?" Ressler raised his voice a bit.

"No. Not at all. But, he's Red. Just keep that in mind. And maybe there is more you can get out of him."

She had a point. And that was for another day. He couldn't go and ruin what Liz had obviously tried so hard to make a perfect day. He and Reddington would talk. But, for now he had a birthday to celebrate for the first time in a long time. There was a chocolate cake calling his name and a good friend smiling at him. No, Reddington and his past could wait. His future was standing in front of him.

"You got a point there, Keen." He stood up. "What do you saw we cut in to this cake?"

"Yes! That sounds perfect!" Liz smiled even brighter. "Want me to get your party hat? No? Too much? Ok, plates then. You go pick a movie to watch and I'll bring us the cake."

Ressler laughed at her excitement before grabbing the remote. Yeah, he could get used to this birthday thing again.


End file.
